


Gunshot Opportunity

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, F/M, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Murder, Rape, Snuff, Vaginal Sex, anal rape, fingering gunshot wounds, tit fucking, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: After the masked gunman kills Moose he takes the time to rape an injured Midge before he kills her too.





	Gunshot Opportunity

The masked gunman fired four shots into the car. He squinted to look over his handiwork. The big guy was definitely dead but the smaller girl had been covered by his body and had only been hit in the side and arm. He smirked. Perfect opportunity to have a bit of fun before he put a bullet between her eyes. He walked around to the passenger side. Shattered glass crunched under his shoes. He pulled the door open and Midge screamed. 

“Shut your mouth.” He waved the gun in her face. 

Midge froze in place and stared at him with wide terrified eyes. 

The masked gunman pointed the gun at her chest. “Pull your shirt up.” When she didn’t react immediately he gestured at Moose’s cooling body. “Pull your shirt up unless you want to end up like your boyfriend. Move!”

Midge winced as she moved her bleeding right arm but the gunman’s cold stare left no doubt that he’d kill her if she hesitated any more so she hooked shaking fingers under the bottom of her shirt and pulled her yellow Pop Support shirt up to expose her lacy bra and round tits. The masked gunman licked his lips and touched the muzzle of his gun to her tit right above the lace of her bra. With the gun he pushed the bra cup down until her boob slipped out of it. Pain and fear made Midge sob and with every heaving breath her perky tits wobbled. 

“Please don’t,” Midge sobbed but the gunman didn’t even pay attention to her words. He pushed the barrel of his gun into her mouth to silence her and make sure she’d keep still as he groped her. Terror froze her to her seat as he reached down and grabbed her perky tit. He squeezed and kneaded her breast and pinched her nipple all while Moose’s dead body was only a few inches away. He twisted her nipple until she screamed around the gun in her mouth then pulled on it cruelly. Midge’s tears mixed with the splatters of Moose’s blood on her face as the gunman pushed her bra farther down to get a better grip at her tits. He slapper her tits until they were red and sore then leaned down to suck on a nipple. He moved the seat back as far as it would go then tilted it until Midge was nearly horizontal before he climbed on top of her. With his gun still in her mouth he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock free. He dug two fingers into the gunshot wound in her side to get his fingers all slick with her blood then rubbed the blood between her tits. He put his hard cock between her tits and ordered her to squish her boobs together with her hands. Midge obeyed but cried the whole time. With a satisfied grunt the masked gunman fucked her perky tits which smeared her blood all over chest. His cock rubbed between her tits and the constant rocking motion aggravated her injuries so her arm and her side bled a lot harder and she almost fainted from the pain. 

He wasn’t done with her yet. He pulled the gun from her mouth and got up. He climbed out of the car and pointed the gun at her head again. “Take your shorts off, slut,” he ordered. 

Midge shook her head no but she was too shaken to really fight it. With shaky fingers she opened her shorts and pulled them down along with her lacy panties. When she lifted her ass to do so her injured side burned and she cried out but that only made the maniac with the gun hornier. Midge dropped her shorts and panties on the bottom of the car and looked at the gunman with fear in her eyes. She’d tried really hard not to look at Moose’s dead body but she hadn’t been able to completely avoid it. 

“Spread your legs, whore. Show me what you’ve got.”

With tears in her eyes Midge obeyed. She looked amazingly hot like that. Her hair was messy and her face was smeared with a mixture of tears and blood. Her tits were exposed to all the world and covered with pink smears of her blood. Her pubic hair was mostly shaved there was only one thin strip of hair left that led to her cunt. Her cunt was pink and very cute so the gunman climbed on top of her again. She was shaking from fear and pain so he didn’t bother to put his gun back in her mouth he just pointed it at her head. He lay down on her small body and lined his cock up with her tight pussy. She’d been plowed by Moose a lot but fear made her tight and dry when he rammed into her unwilling cunt. Midge cried out in pain and shoved at the masked gunman’s chest but he was a lot bigger than her so her resistance did nothing at all except turn him on more. He fucked her brutally hard and forced her to look at her dead boyfriend the whole time while he rammed his hard cock into her tight cunt over and over again. Every thrust made Midge cry out in pain from her raped cunt and from her gunshot wounds. The masked gunman groped her perky tits while he fucked her and licked her face to taste her tears. 

He moved his hand down and dug his fingers into the gunshot wound in her side. He pushed two fingers into the bloody hole while she screamed and her pain made her clench tight around his cock. Midge was completely helpless. She was flat on her back on the passenger seat and the gunman was between her legs and pinned her down so he could rape her tight body. He thrust into her dry cunt over and over again while she screamed and sobbed and the rocking motion made Moose’s carcass flop grotesquely. The gunman pulled out of Midge’s cunt and lifted her hips up higher to line her ass up with his cock. With brutal force he rammed his cock into her tight asshole which made her scream even louder. Her high-pitched screams turned him on so he rammed his cock deeper and deeper into her tight resisting asshole. She’d never allowed Moose to fuck her ass even though he’d asked her repeatedly but now the gunman took her ass with brutal force. Every rough thrust made Midge squeal and her pretty face was covered in tears. She’d cried enough to wash away the splatters of blood on her face and she’d screamed so much that she was getting hoarse. 

The masked gunman licked at Midge’s perky tits while he fucked her ass. Her tits wobbled from the force of her brutal rape which made them even more appealing. He licked at her nipple and bit down hard which left imprints of his teeth on her supple flesh. Once he’d started to bite her he couldn’t stop himself and bit her all over her tits and left a few bitemarks on her neck too. Some of the bites were hard enough to break the skin but with all the blood everywhere the small trickle of blood from her tits didn’t even matter. He slapped her tits some more and even her face but she was beyond terrified by now and nothing he did could make her scream anymore she just looked at him with empty eyes. Time to finish. He pulled his cock out of Midge’s ass and shoved it into her dry cunt again. He snapped his hips hard and fast and raped her broken body until his orgasm finally swept through him. He pumped his come deep into her abused cunt while she sobbed quietly. Finally satisfied he climbed off her and put his cock back into his jeans. The masked gunman looked his work over with a satisfied air. Moose was bloody and dead and his blood was splattered all over Midge and the car. Midge was beaten and bleeding. Her face was covered in tears and her eyes were empty of anything but fear. Her tits were covered in bruises and blood. Her cunt was exposed and stretched wide open and come dripped out of her loose hole. Her asshole was stretched wide open too and there was a trickle of blood from it that stained her thighs. With a smirk he raised the gun and shot Midge right between the eyes then vanished into the night. 


End file.
